


Because Practice Makes Perfect

by Rashu89



Series: 5 Times + 1 [4]
Category: GMMTV, offgun, ออฟกัน
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, mentions of others characters from gmmtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: Different kisses at different stage of Gun and Off's relationship. /giving up on summaries/





	1. Take #1:  A Drunken Start

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the first part on a spur while at work last week and then I thought, "hey, let's make it a short story" but I had no idea where I was so going so yeah... Also, I'm still new to this pairing/fandom, so please don't mind the inaccuracies or whatever.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the story nonetheless and thank you for stopping by!  
> Take care~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos or plot holes. But not the guys... Also, I'm cross-posting this on wattpad.

 

The first time that Off kisses Gun out of work-related reasons is a Friday and he’s drunk out of his mind. He’s not proud of it and hates himself for falling into such clichés. But it is the truth, sadly. And his only consolation is in knowing the other male is just as drunk which, hopefully, should help make things less awkward between them afterward, once they have sobered up.

Details he can’t be bothered thinking of in that particular instant as he smashes his lips against those soft and plump ones, bumping his nose onto the younger man’s in his eagerness, and clumsily starts nibbling on them. His mind going totally blank the moment he feels Gun responding in a similarly uncoordinated fashion.

In all honesty, it has to be the worst first kiss in all history ever, it’s so messy and lacking of those well-honed skills he usually likes to take pride in. As a matter of fact, it is so bad that the young actor feels a certain relief when neither of them dares to mention it the next day. Although, it might as well be due to the fact their memory is a bit foggy after drinking so much the night before.

Either way, Off decides it’s all for the best as he wakes up in the morning and lies in bed for a while, nursing the beginning of a terrible hangover. Especially since he slowly comes to realize that he has no idea whether that faint taste of alcohol he can still feel on the tip of his tongue is a result of the many shots he had last night or something else entirely.

A question he eventually gives up on trying to find the answer to though, as it only serves to intensify his rapidly growing headache. Besides, it’s not like it really matters, right? That’s at least what he tells himself as he drags his exhausted body all the way to the bathroom and brushes his teeth before crawling back under the blankets.

It only takes him a few minutes to fall back asleep and if his dreams end up filled with images of him and Gun kissing, well… That’s certainly just another side-effect of his inebriated mind that no one needs to about but him.

 

**#CUT#**


	2. Take #2: An Accidental Push Forward from a Friend

Things were just getting back to normal after a whole month of awkward interactions and unspoken questions when it is all ruined in the span of a few seconds. Thanks to Tay who can’t resist the urge to interfere as they are playing that infamous Pocky game for a fan-meeting. The young actor deciding, out of the blue, that it would be a good idea to push his friends’ faces together when there are only a few inches left between them, causing their lips to meet in an unexpected peck.

The shopping mall venue instantly erupts with excited screaming while the culprit skips to the side of the small stage to hide behind a giggling Godji, mentally congratulating himself for a job well done. Fortunately, the host for that event shows some real professionalism and only teases them a little before swiftly getting everyone’s focus back on track as she has the pair play again, forbidding any attempt at cheating this time around.

However, if their first try was already a bit challenging, that second one is even worse as both men can’t help feeling self-conscious now. Gun’s hands shaking slightly as he places one end of the chocolate coated stick into his mouth while Off feels an invisible lump in his throat as he slowly steps forward and tilts his head down so he can reach for the snack. All the while trying his very best to keep his eyes firmly locked on the piece of food instead of those tempting lips.

A task that becomes all the more difficult when memories of that drunken kiss they shared a while ago start flooding his mind, making the actor crave for another taste, and he eventually has to use all of his willpower to fix his gaze higher. Which turns out to be just as useless, as he ends up looking straight into those dark brown orbs that are staring back at him with the same burning need he can feel sparking inside his chest and for a second the two forget about everything but each other.

That is until the thin biscuit between their lips abruptly snaps in half and they find themselves being pulled away in opposite directions by Krist and New while the host rushes to their side to check the size of the remaining snack. It is definitely longer than earlier and they‘re not exactly surprised when they ultimately rank last out of the four present teams. But it’s not like either man really cares about the game result anyway.

At least, not today when the only thing currently occupying their mind is the way their heart keeps speeding up ridiculously in anticipation whenever they happen to make eye contact for the rest of the fan-meeting.

 

**#CUT#**


	3. Take #3: Easing into a New Dynamic with New Teasing Codes

Gun is busy messing around with Alice and a few other members of the GMM production team when he feels the phone in his hand buzzing shortly with an incoming Line text from Off and the grin on his lips immediately morphs into a soft smile as he types a quick reply. A change that doesn’t go unnoticed by his co-workers but he barely hears their teasing as he’s already packing up his things and rushing out of the office after bidding everyone a good evening.

He can’t stop bouncing on the ball of his heels impatiently as he takes the elevator down to the underground parking, finding the ride excruciatingly long even if it probably lasts a maximum of thirty seconds. Still, it is not fast enough to the young actor’s liking who pushes his way through the sliding doors as soon as they start opening and heads straight for the familiar light metallic blue Toyota that’s parked a few meters away on the left.

There’s no hiding the giddiness he’s been feeling since earlier as he excitedly walks to the car and hops on the passenger seat, accidentally knocking his elbow with the doorframe in the process and earning a snort from the older man beside him. Yet, he doesn’t have time to feel upset about the evident mocking as Off gently reaches for his arm and checks it over, judging the injury minor enough not to require instant treatment and letting go.

Only to lean forward and fasten the younger male’s seatbelt for him before starting the car and even if Gun knows he should have gotten used to all of this by now, he still can’t get over the novelty of he and Off dating. Sure, a lot of things have remained the same but there have also been a lot of changes that he can’t seem to adjust to just yet and not for the first time in the last three months, he wonders if it isn’t because of his lack of experience that he feels that way.

Not that Off has been in a lot of relationships before but it is obvious he is not new to having a lover, smoothly initiating skin-ship and acting in such a confident way when they’re together that makes it nearly impossible to believe he was once scared of taking their friendship further. Meanwhile, Gun is always second-guessing himself, having no idea what he’s doing most of the time, and he is certain that it must show on his face or through his behavior, he gets so awkward in those moments.

To think he used to be so comfortable hugging and stealing kisses from the eldest when they were just friends. The young actor can’t help heaving a sigh at the memory but as much as a part of him misses those easier times, he knows he wouldn’t trade what he’s gained instead for anything. Especially since he no longer needs to content himself with quickly stolen kisses but gets fully legit ones on the regular basis which is pretty awesome, he has to admit.

The expression on Gun’s face changes yet again, his whole features softening while the look in his eyes goes from longing to one of adorable mischief as he loses himself deeper into his own mind. So much that he’s completely unaware of the other observing him until he feels supple lips biting the shell of his right ear playfully. He distantly hears the words “ _stop tempting me_ ” being whispered as well but they barely register as all he can focus on is that shiver running down his spine.

It’s not clear to him whether he’s reacting to what Off said or the latter’s touch, if not both of those things altogether, but if there is one thing that he knows for sure it’s that there won’t be much of movie watching for them later.

 

**#CUT#**


	4. Take #4: Soothing Anger with a Touch of Forgiveness

It is a well-known fact that dating can be rather difficult and demands a lot of efforts from both parties to make things work. And even then, there is no guarantee that fights won’t happen at one point or another. Not even for a couple like Gun and Off, who has had a few years of practice as friends and always been proud of having only ever had two big arguments during that time. That’s just how it goes and it is not necessary a bad thing either, as long as you don’t let it go too far.

This being said, they don’t find it really surprising when after nearly half a year of being together they have their third serious fight. Could it have been avoided? Yes, definitely. Was the issue even that important to begin with? Probably not. But none of this matters in the end, as they just can’t see past their own feelings and are too exhausted from days of a crazy schedule to realize they need to step back and give each other a moment to calm down, until it is too late.

Gun doesn’t mean to react so strongly but it’s like his body is moving on its own accord, his head turning to the side when Off tries to kiss him goodnight after dropping him off at his place. For his defense, it isn’t like the mood was very romantic, the eldest keeping his attention solely on the road while he sat quietly with his eyes closed in an attempt to clear his head a little. For all the good that it’s done as he still messes up greatly, if the hurt that flashes across his boyfriend’s face is anything to go by.

Yet, he doesn’t apologize. Either out of stubbornness or plain stupidity, same difference really, but he’s clearly regretting his life choices when comes morning and he’s had the chance to sleep the night events off. His guilt is so heavy that he doesn’t even bother taking time to change out of his worn-out pajamas, let alone showering, before he’s running down the stairs and out the front door to the driveway where he hastily gets inside his rarely ever used car.

Much to his dismay, he’s forced to drive at a reasonable speed as he gets stuck into early traffic which gets him so frustrated that at one point he actually considers abandoning his car in the middle of the street and hopping on the first available motorbike taxi he finds. The only bright side to this incredible lack of luck is that at least it gives him plenty of time to prepare himself and think about what he’ll say once he’s reached his destination.

Not that he feels any less nervous when he finally does arrive there. His stomach twisting into knots as he stands in front of that familiar closed door, after the security guard down the lobby has let him up, and waits for the person on the other side to open it. Off doesn’t look very surprised to see him but he can tell the man is still upset with him from the way he keeps perfectly quiet as he moves aside and heads back inside his apartment, leaving the door open in silent invitation.

So, Gun follows him just as quietly and watches as the other male busies himself in the kitchen to make instant noodles. The special jumbo spicy shrimp kind that he never eats but always stores in mass in a cupboard because Gun loves them and says they’re perfect hangover recovery food. The young actor’s heart fills with a sudden burst of warmth at the thought and he tentatively approaches the taller man, sneaking both arms around his waist while resting his forehead against that comforting back.

Half of the tension in his body instantly dissipates when Off doesn’t pull away from his embrace, giving him the necessary confidence to apologize for his behavior the previous night. Because his has the best boyfriend ever, the eldest is quick to accept his apology and easily admits to his own wrong-doings before he carefully reaches for one of the small hands locked across his stomach and brings it up to his lips, kissing that soft inner-wrist tenderly as a symbolic truce.

 

**#CUT#**


	5. Take #5: Dealing with Longing in an Obvious Way

To work in the entertainment industry, you have to be ready to face all sorts of situations. That, Godji has known since day one and never really minded for she’s always liked challenges. She’s not going to lie, some of the stuff she’s had to deal with have been very hard and she’s had her moments of doubts as well but overall things have proven to be quite manageable so far.

So, she doesn’t immediately give in to panic when pictures and short videos of Off with a suspicious looking mark on the side of his neck start showing up on social medias one afternoon. She knows from experience this doesn’t help and instead keeps a collected mind as she goes through every posts and comments to gauge how serious the crisis is before deciding on an official statement to make.

Besides, it’s not like she doesn’t have a good idea of who must be responsible for the obvious hickey anyway. If she’s not mistaken, the young actor was scheduled to fly to Chiang Mai earlier today for the special shooting of a new variety show he’s been invited to and knowing the latter’s boyfriend, she has no trouble to guess this is just a little parting gift from the Atthaphan-kiss-monster.

A conclusion that she’s not the only one to have come to, judging from the many “offgun” tags that seem to accompany most of the posts, and for a brief while she wonders if it might not be best to leave the issue alone like they’ve done a few times before over the past year. However, the thought quickly vanishes when she comes across a new set of pictures involving Gun’s neck in a similar state.

The producer can’t suppress the curse that slips past her lips then yet she still doesn’t lose her calm. Even if this is far from being ideal, she’s not entirely unconvinced that they can’t pass it up as some kind of allergies or something. Yes, it does sound a bit lame and truth be told, she’s not proud of herself on that one either, but she figures this excuse will have to do as she can’t come up with anything better.

Fortunately, things do quiet down a little after she uploads some witty comment on her Twitter account about how the artists of GMM must have been cursed by jealous spirits for being so handsome. The attached edit of the two troublemakers from this morning next to shots of a few of their fellow co-workers with various rashes on their faces, having the fans mostly laughing.

Still, she doesn’t feel at peace until the number of reposts distinctly drops and she makes a mental note to have a talk with her self-proclaimed son and future son-in-law next time she sees them both. Luck must be back on her side as she spots Gun entering the office a few minutes later and she urgently waves him over, putting on her stern-mom face for maximum effect.

It is all in vain though, as she can’t maintain her composure in front of that sad puppy dog look that she’s met with, and sighing in fond exasperation at the boy’s antics, she gives him a gentler scolding than intended instead. Her second attempt with Off turns out a bit more successful as the older man shows some real regrets and assures her to be more careful in the future.

Godji’s not naïve enough to believe this is the last mishap she will have to cover for those two but she takes it anyway and after wishing the youngest good luck with his shoot, she gives the phone in her hands back to Gun who instantly disappears into the nearest, empty private office he finds. All the while never looking away from the video call with his boyfriend.

As expected, something else does happen. One of Tay’s IG stories causing the fans to go wild again as it features a capture of Gun’s latest conversation thread on Line Messenger with a sticker of Cony blowing a kiss to Brown via video chat above the words “ _good morning Papii_ ”. What she wasn’t prepared to was for it to happen so soon after. Like, seriously. Couldn’t they have waited at least 24 hours?!

 

**#CUT#**


	6. +1 #Bonus: Behind the Scenes – Private Practice

Off is lounging on his couch while watching TV when he hears his boyfriend calling out for him from across the room, voice raspy with sleep and slightly whiny as its owner complains to have been left alone in bed and then demands for him to bring his flat ass back over there. A request that he usually wouldn’t mind complying with but gently refuses this time as he is in the middle of an episode of Kingdom which earns him a small disappointed grunt from the other in return.

Of course, it’s not like he can’t put it on hold and watch the remaining half later. After all, he’s using Netflix but the suspense is killing him and promising himself to stop after this one, he keeps his eyes glued on the huge HD screen up front. Yet, he can’t stop his attention from wavering as the sound of rustling catches his ear, and he fully loses his focus on what’s happening in the series when a half-asleep Gun stumbles his way towards him.

Without a single word, the younger male climbs onto the couch and goes straight for that spot between the back and Off’s body, elbowing the latter in the ribs a couple of times in the process. Something the eldest is not sure was entirely accidental but he easily lets it go as he’s hit next with an overload of cuteness. Bony limbs reaching forward and clinging onto him tightly while that adorable face snuggles into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was gone for a whole year instead of a few days. However, as tempting as the joke might be, he doesn’t say it knowing that would only get him in trouble. Also, that wouldn’t be fair of him to mock his boyfriend’s recently increased need for cuddles when the truth is, he has missed the youngest just as much while being away in Chiang Mai. So, he just quietly welcomes the affection he’s given and willingly returns it with touches of his own.

He knows he’s made the right choice when he feels the other smiling against his skin and he tightens his hold on the smaller man’s nape. Rubbing the pad of this thumb onto that sensitive point just below Gun’s right ear, while he smoothly slides his left hand under that over-sized white shirt and lets his fingers roam across the warm expense of skin hidden beneath. As many gestures that he wouldn’t have even dared to imagine doing about a year ago but feel so natural now.

The young actor can’t help chuckling to himself as he remembers how terrible their first kiss was. And the second, as well as the few others that followed but he’s glad that didn’t stop them from trying, again and again, until they eventually got rid of all the awkwardness and what not. Although, that doesn’t mean there hasn’t been some fails every now and then but, like their relationship and everything else in life, nothing is ever really perfect.

Yet again, Off is tempted to think otherwise as he nudges Gun’s face away from his neck and leans down to capture those pouting lips in a soft, teasing kiss, loving the way the other parts his mouth in invitation and playfully bites at his lower lip when he tries to pull back. Or how their bodies seem to mold together like two pieces of the same puzzle as they move slightly to close the barely existing gap between them. Not that he would ever commit the crime of saying something that cheesy out loud.

What he does, instead, is to make sure that he expresses all of his feelings through his actions. Whether it is Eskimo kisses in the privacy of his car before they have to part for work or a possessive hand on the small of Gun’s back in a streak of jealousy. Or you know, spending a whole afternoon making out with his hot boyfriend while missing the biggest plot twist in the history of Korean dramas.

 

**\+ END +**


End file.
